A mission gone bad Wyvvern
by Ocs R' us
Summary: A Talon x Penny one-shot, caus there aren't enough of them for my taste. What if Brain and Mad Cat were humans? Mad Cat is Claws daughter. Brain is Penny's twin. warning: death, abuse.


A/N: hego my adoring fans... JK, I know y'all hate me. Well I only watch this show because of this ship. This fanfic will include M.A.D. cat as a human, as well as Brain. Yes fanpeps you do sense a ship brewing. ( If you can't tell I love villians x heros). I could call my self a evil genius but that would be a understatment. Mwahahaha

P.S. this will be a oneshot

Disclaimer: I don' t own Inspector gadget.

(Penny)

That mission went so wrong. It was just to keep gaurd over a peice of tech that M.A.D. was going to steal... a laser of somekind I think. When our team got to the drop site Talon, his Cousin Madiline claw, nickname Mad Cat, around 50 M.A.D. agents, and even Dr. Claw were there ready to spring their trap to end us. My uncle got hit first, a-nnnd he, he died, I wasn't thinking I should have been looking.

From there Talon , who had a strange look on his face as we fought, pinned me to the ground. By then I was crying, no sobbing. I could just see my big bruiser of a brother Brain facing down Mad Cat and around 10 grunts. The rest had hung back to gaurd their boss. Brain gave them a run for their money but in the end Mad Cat knelt on his back holding him down, her retractable claw weapon, suprisingly, sheathed. A small glimmer of pain sat in her eyes. I struggled a little against Talon's hold on me, but then returned to sobbing.

Talon shifted and I felt him lean forward " I'm sorry Penny" he whispered softly to me. I felt my heart speed up. The voice of my mind said 'you've been trying to do this for a year you dumbass your not sorry' but I beilieved him. I just couldn't beilieve he could have wanted this. He wouldn't ever want this. "please forgive me Penny" then he shoved a foul smelling rag over my mouth and I drank in it's drugged smell and closed my eyes. I felt his grip losen as he turned me over to hold me, as I fell into a black abyss of sleep.

( Maddie)

I never thought daddies plan would succeed. I never would have geussed today we would kill the Inspector. In truth I didn't want to hurt Brain or his family. But as I kneel on his broad muscled back I realized his uncle is dead! Dead! I can't beileive how unfair that fight was. I know that these same thoughts are running through Talons head about Penny. I start to soak a cloth with a noxious smelling gas compound that will knock him out for around 12 hours.

Yes I know he likes her. I am certainly not blind,and unlike my father, I am not stupid. I know that Talon isn't either, he never has been. The boy has a PHD for M.A.D's sake.

The difference between our thoughts is purely in intent. I mean it as I would rather fight the Inspector's nefiew with his head on straight. Talon wants to comfort her. Ha! Like she would ever forgive him. Like Brain would ever forgive me. Like I'll ever forgive my father. Wait... what am I thinking? Why would I even want that. I hold Brains head still and hold the cloth over his mouth.

I don't care about anyone but myself! And I never will!

( Talon)

when the strike was over we went back to the base. Thankfully with Penny and Brain still alive although both knocked out. Maddie was strangly quiet on the way home. I mean I knew she had a crush, but not this big. In fact it's kind of amusing! She likes Brain. I like Penny. If we were normal teens we could go on freaking double dates! However we are not. Instead we're on opposing sides of a war.

I feel so damn hopeless. I should go find a hole and die. Maybe I'll screw something up so " the good doctor" can throw me in with his sharks. This time i'll let them kill me. The blackness would help me.

" Maddie, darling, and you too Talon. Get up here now." Yep that's my life always playing second fiddle for Maddie. We walk side by side to " command central" and to my uncle. Maddie practicly bounced to his chair I slowly walked up behind her. " you two were very..." he paused and turned his clawed fingers tapping the captins chair he laized on " dissapointing today."

I feel as though I've been punched in the gut. I vaugely hear a gasp beside me from Maddie. What does he expect from us? World domination in one afternoon! We recovered a death ray, killed the Inspector, and captured Brain and Penny. That is more than we've done in years. I hear Maddie chatter away beside me. Suddenly I feel as if the world has toppled over me. Did he expect me to kill penny? I could never do that.

I suddenly feel the blow of steel against my stomach wrenching the breath from my lungs. I doubled over and looked at his claw. The metal glissened. "why did you not kill them boy"

I stay in that position the room in total silence, save the rustle of Dr. Claw's body gaurds shifting uncomfortably. I am the one who trained them after all. " I geuss if you don't want to respond, I'll toss you in the cell with the Gadget twins. That is after I'm done with you. Boys.." he waves to his body gaurds." Hold him"

" daddy it wasn't his fault... it was my idea" Maddie spoke up, knowing she would get not only me beat, but herself too.

He turns almost instantaniously and slugged her. She fell into a wall, and since I was held back I can't help her. this scene is a comon one. Almost nightly even. It's Been even longer for Maddie. I don' t want to see what he does next so I close my eyes knowing it will come to me soon enough. Closing my eyes doesn't block my ears though. So I hear Maddie' s yowls clearly.

Eventually her yowls quiet and I open my eyes to the sight of her slumped to the floor, hopefully blacked out, and Claw stalking my way.

All I feel is dread but I don't struggle as he comes. I feel sorry for Maddie. She's been here her whole life.

When he starts to cut into me with his claws, my pain soon drowns out all thought, and I soon pass out.

(Penny)

I awake to screams. They start sounding like Mad Cats screams, but after a while they stop for a few seconds. Then I hear something I never wanted to. Talon screams and my heart shatters. What could be happening? After a while it stops and I study my surroundings. I am in a 15x15 cell on a cold metal bunk. My brother sleeps on a bunk in the back of the cell. There is a bunk on each wall accept the front. I look at myself I sit in a black t- shirt and gray jeans. My brother wears the same get up. He shifts absently, still asleep.

I suddenly hear the door creak open. I look and see Mad cat get tossed in, then Talon both out cold. The cell door closes fast, and I hear 3 people trot down the hall away from us. I stand up and cross to where they lay. Looking at them up close I see a barrage of injuries. Including some still healing and not from fighting us either. Various cuts scar their skin. Older scars cover their chests and arms. Neither of them have shirts.

" hey you," I look up to see a young man holding a injury kit through the bars. I stand up and take it " I would patch them up myself, but I can't get through"

" I'll take care of them. What's your name?" I ask as I kneel to start my work.

"Wyvvern Hellstorm," he says, out of the corner of my eye I see him beem.

" why help them Wyvvern?" I ask pulling out the peroxide and witchhazel.

" they saved my life 3 months ago" he said, " and Maddie is alergic to witchhazel"

I put the witch hazel down and started to disinfect the wounds.

" Please don't be mad at either of them." he says, and I nodd " I mean its not their fault they got caught in their parents violent cycle. They actually are good people. I mean Maddie has some rough edges, but she is fiercly loyal. Talon well he sees just how horrible this place is. He doesn't want to leave Maddie here."

" why do you call her Maddie?"

" it's her nickname. She hates the name Madiline." He explained." I have to go though. I' ll come back with shirts for them in a while." I barely heard him move away. He's stealthy.

Maddie stired once I had finished patching her up. She tried to sit up, but I said, " no you don't I just patched you up. You won't open up those cuts. Maddie" I added her name for good measure.

She laid back down. " who gave you the medical kit?"

" your friend Wyvvern." I state simply.

For the first time since we met I see a true smile on her face she laughs and says " he's the one who told you my nickname too then."

" umm- hmm"

Then I start working on Talon. I feel him start as I apply peroxide on his wounds. I also feel his... abs. Don't think about it Penny, don't think about it.

I hear Maddie chuckle " you two are so obvious in liking each other." She shakes her head and I blush.

" is it that obvious?"

" your kidding right. I sometimes think about shoving the two of you in a closet."

" hey..." I hear Talon say faintly, but still angrily.

" shh... " I say and press a hand against his chest to keep him down " stay down I'm not done patching up your wounds."

I hear Maddie chortle from her place on the floor. Talon sends a glare in her direction and nodds to me as he props himself on his elbows.

I start patching him up again and soon I finish Bandaging. I stand and ask " what did you use on my brother?"

" something that should wear off soon."

"So we double that time."

" no I mean for him." She rolls her eyes.

" you know about my brother being hyper drug sensitive?"

" well yeah" she shruggs at my curious face "hey I do my homework."

" and she has access to the best hackers in the known world." Talon scoffs.

" by which he means him and Wyve." Maddie rolls her eyes

" she knows Wyve?" Talon asks, Maddie nodds.

I laugh and see wyvvern at the cell bars. " toss them in Wyvern."

he smiles, and tosses in a black long sleave hoodie for Maddie and a tank for Talon.

" thanks Wyve." Talon said.

" Ditto" Maddie chirped. Wyvvern smiled and crept back down the halls.

" we can't put them on yet, but he had good intentions." Maddie shrugged.

( Brain)

When I wake up my mind feels like i' m missing something. I moan, then I sit up and stretch. My eyes open slowly, to a very perticular scene.

I see a room made of iron on three sides and bars on the last. On the bunk attached to the leftside wall sat a very... bandaged, Mad Cat. On the right Talon sat his eyes closed. My sister leaned against the bars. My sister was the only one of the with a shirt on. Mad Cat had on a black and puple bra, thankfully, but the show of skin still made my head swirl.

I cough, it comes out more like a choke. " oh looks like sleeping beauty is awake" Talon said to Penny, his eyes were still closed. Penny turned and Mad Cat looked up. I pleaded to Penny to explain using my usual mixture of hand jestures and facial expression.

" ok Brain, I don't know the full story but they got thrown in here after a good 20 minitues of them screaming. They were severly hurt,"

I mimed something like ' well no duh if they were screaming.'

" I patched them up, Thanks to their friend Wyvern bringing a first aid kit."

' why can't she put a shirt on?'

" because her wounds need to fully scar over" I huffed and turned to the point I couldn't look at her.

" wow so the rumors are true." I hear Maddie say, " so are you completely mute, or selectively mute?"

I huff and use my voice, " geuss" it sounds rough from underuse.

" wow so you can talk"

" he can only talk when he has energy," Penny explains to them.

" why?" Talon asks and I shoot him a glare.

I mime 'he is so very annoying.'

" hey what ever that was it wasn't nice." He snapps, I smile unempatheticly.

' so why do you like him again' I aim it at Penny.

I hear Mad Cat laugh. I look to her. She smirks at me, " yes I did understand that comment"

I raise my eyebrows. ' you did?'

' I learn quickly.'

I smile ' cool'

" oh my god, Talon I think Maddie is a genius."

She glares at Penny. " well was there a doubt?"

Talon starts to laugh. " ok so serious time how are we gonna all sleep in here?"

I quickly recount the beds...2... oh shit.

" we can double up" Maddie suggests.

" I and Brain couldn' t fit on a bunk." Penny says.

" it will only work if Brain and Maddie double bunk." at that I blush... damn i' ve got a crush. I widen my eyes to Penny.

( Maddie)

The wide eyed exchange between the twins was very funny. ' why gods why' I see Brain mime.

" why? Talon. So you and Penny can sleep on the same bunk? Maybe even... I don't know... spoon." At that he turns ruby red.

" no" he stammered And looked away. I smirked.

...29 Minitues of pure silence later...

" so... we never decided where to sleep" Penny said. Of course she says something.

" I can sleep on the floor!" I and Brain exclaimed.

" no!" Talon and Penny said they looked at each other.

"I mean Maddie your hurt." Penny states, " and my brother needs to stay closer to the wall."

I don't question it, mostly caus' I know he gets cold easily.

" Therefore, we should- aaa sleep on the floor" I see Brain shake his head disaprovingly.

I nodd my head, " sorry Brain boy 3 to 1."

From there we head to our respective places. I stay on my bunk, Brain takes up residence on the other. Talon lounges on the floor by my bunk, Penny by Brain's. As we settle Brain looks at me and mouths 'I forgive you' I don't know why but I'm relieved. I fall asleep easily.

(Talon)

Once I hear Maddie and Brain start to snore, I hear Penny start to cry, I look over, she's looking away from me. So I move over to her, and touch her arm she flips over. I furrow my brow when I see her tears. God how I just want to kiss them away. Instead I wipe them away with my hand. She grabs me and hugs me she cries into my shoulder until she falls asleep. I just hold on to her until I fall into the comforting blackness too.


End file.
